


More Boys With Honey Than With Vinegar

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Opal Woods, Original Work
Genre: Assimilation, Brainwashing, Hyper Ass, M/M, Slime Boy, Stinging, Transformation, beeboy, beeboy transformation, donut holes, hivemind - Freeform, hyper balls, hyper cock, slime boy transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: J8 finds himself hightailing it through Opal Woods to make a delivery deadline, but encounters some strange creatures on the way… W-What’s that, Jatey? Wait, why do you smell so… good…?





	More Boys With Honey Than With Vinegar

The road to the next village ran through a lush forest, full of life and smells and sounds. Brooks babbled over stepping stone walkways, and birds with scarlet and gold plumage tweeted and whistled tunes that only they could understand. Hints of moss and mud sprung up from the ground, filling the air with a dark, earthy scent. Flowers unfurled at a touch, releasing small puffs of pollen as they greeted the world with an open blossom.

J8 wasn’t supposed to be here.

The treasures and sights of the Opal Woods were like forbidden fruit. Great wonders lurked behind jade leaves and malachite bushes—but great threats lurked behind those. The great emerald snakes of gluttony, the crystal butterflies of obfuscation—even the otters of eternal sloth resided here. All of them were tricksters at best, and death penalties at worst.

J8 knew this—but he didn’t care. He was running an errand, and he’d be damned if he was going to take a 3 day trip around the entirety of Opal Woods to retrieve his seeds for this planting season. Surely, the creatures of the woods understood his plight. After all, he was a farmer, and weren’t they lovers of nature?

As J8 made his way over the stepping stones of the aquamarine rivers, he heard a splash nearby. No sooner had he landed than had a harpy stepped out with him, her body like a crane’s, and her face human.

“Pardon me, just passing through, I really must be on my way.” J8 said in a calm, even tone, attempting to persuade the creature into leaving him alone.

“We are aware.” The harpy replied. Behind him, J8 could hear the wet slapping of the harpy’s talons in the sand. He picked up his pace slightly. “We do not mind travelers, even the stranger sort.” The crane harpy looked J8 up and down—in some parts, goat, in others, fox, but overall fairly human. “But be aware of the dangers that these woods contain. You may find your errand is… in error.”

“I know. I’ve done my best to avoid everyone here—save for you. The village is no stranger to the dangers of this place. I just need to get my shipment, and then I can come back through and be done. Though it’s a hell of a journey through here.”

“Well, every journey begins with a first step.” The harpy cooed as J8 plodded onwards—and the ground cracked underneath him. “And speaking of steps, you should—” With a scream and a slip, J8 fell through a large hole in the ground. “…watch yours. If I hadn’t stopped to make the pun, maybe he’d be fine. Well, can’t say I didn’t warn him.”

As the harpy trotted off back to her fishing, J8 fell through what seemed like an endless crystal cavern, where the light bounced and refracted on iridescent crystals, shining and gleaming and flashing as he passed them faster and faster. His voice was getting hoarse from screaming, but thankfully he didn’t have much further to go. With a loud squelch and an ‘oof’ from J8, he found himself standing upright… and miraculously unharmed. Sighing, he went to move forward—but found himself not moving his entire lower half.

Looking down, he saw his knees and below were buried in a thick, golden liquid—opaque and stiff, only moving slightly as he tried desperately to break free. He was hopelessly stuck in this strange substance.

Looking around for anyone or anything that might help him, J8’s eyes began to adjust to the light. He saw… hexagons. Lots of big hexagons, filled up with the same golden liquid, dripping out of them and onto… more hexagons. He was even standing in one of them. The dripping, hexagonal walls formed a dome around him, the only exits straight ahead and straight up. He couldn’t see beyond a sharp bend in the hallway… but he could hear perfectly.

His goat ears twitched as they picked up a soft rumbling. Something like an earthquake… no, like a fast spinning wheel… no, like a…

J8 didn’t have much more time to think as something—no, someone—floated into view.

He was golden, the same color as the liquid he stood in, and… was dripping with the exact same liquid. No matter how J8 looked at it, the boy was made entirely of the same stuff he’d been standing in.

On his back were large, yellow, gossamer wings, which were attached to his gooey, goopy body. His hair was soft golden curls and swept to one side. And his body… it was a wonder the wings were holding him up! He was rather pudgy around the stomachs, and his thighs and behind were enormous! The liquid from there seemed to travel upwards into the boy’s tummy and hips before folding over and dripping back down. Most notable, however, was the strange antennae on the boy’s head, and a large bulb-like shape attached to his behind with a sharp point on the end.

“Oh my! You’re standing all in my honey!” The boy’s grin turned to a pout as he crossed his arms. “And you aren’t even a bee!”

“Bee? You’re a… bee?” J8 had never heard of these creatures, not once. Every telling of the Opal Woods and their terrors involved some sort of monster, but this was… a bee boy. Made out of honey. Surely, he couldn’t be that bad.

“How is it?”

“…How is what?”

“The honey! If you’re standing in it, you must’ve tried it! Does it taste good? Oh, I hope it does, I tried so hard on this batch!”

“I haven’t… listen, I have a shipment waiting on the other end of the woods, and I’d really appreciate it if you could help me get out of here. I’m stuck.” J8 demonstrated his imprisonment by straining his legs.

“But you just got here! Gosh, humans are so impatient. Why don’t you just have some honey?” The bee boy fluttered forwards, sticking a honey dipper right into the hexagon J8 was standing in, and held it up to J8’s lips. “Come on!”

“Ugh, fine, if it means I can leave.” J8 sighed, and took a lick of the honey—which the boy took as an opportunity to shove the entire dipper into his mouth. J8 nearly gagged as the honey’s taste flooded his mouth, sticky and sweet and overpowering anything he’d had for breakfast that day. His eyes fluttered as the sugar hit him like a train, and he looked up at the bee boy, his eyes crossing, pupils dilating and contracting, irises fading from gold to their natural hues once more. He hacked and coughed, clearing his throat of the syrupy, sticky mess.

“J-Jeeze, that’s really sweet!”

“You really think so? For really reals? You must want more, then!”

“No, no, please, I don’t—”

“Oooh, okay, I see!” J8 sighed with relief. “You must want it so bad mouthfuls don’t satisfy! I’ve been there! Lemme set you up!” The bee boy giggled, rising up—and J8 felt a slight stinging pain in his stomach. He looked down, and the boy’s stinger was inside his tummy, and… and pumping!

“W-What are you doing?!” J8 cried out, struggling—but the stinger stretched and squashed, not removing itself as honey poured in more and more. It slowly began to bloat his stomach, and J8’s eyes flickered and faded to beautiful gold irises, the pupils widening and shaping into hearts. He felt a tickle in his throat that bubbled up into a giggle, and he was giggling right along with the bee boy before he knew it.

“See? It’s so good!”

“Haha, it sooo is!” J8 giggled—and looked down at his expanding tummy, his abdomen no longer so skinny and lithe. Rather, it sported a nice, chubby tum that hung down over the creases of his thighs… and was slowly turning… gold? And his legs felt so awfully warm—he must be getting pulled down! Not that it was an issue… Honey felt so nice, and tasted sooo good!

“Want some more?” The bee boy cheerily asked, tilting his head. J8 nodded eagerly.

“Yeah!” He said, his lips moving of their own accord.

With a single slip of his hands, the bee boy removed his black-and-yellow undies, and his enormously long honeycock sprang to attention. It found itself a home right in J8’s mouth, pumping and splurting sweet, warm honey into him!

“Mmmf~” J8 could hardly contain himself—and found his clothes shredding to pieces as his gut, arms, legs, and even his cock expanded! Before he knew it, he was chubbier than the bee boy, and his cock was twice as huge! “It tastes s-so good! I gotta share this with everyone in the village!”

“Yeah, everyone will love it! I love it ‘cause it’s super sweet and sticky!” The bee boy giggled, and pulled out his stinger—J8 was now entirely golden, dripping and folding like the other was. With a small moan and a sticky ‘pop’, J8 was pleased to find his own stinger replacing his fox tail.

“I gotta go! I gotta give it… ungh!” J8 tried to move, but the more he struggled against the honey, the deeper his new, heavier body sank. His ass jiggled and wobbled, doubled in size and dragging him down. He was already in up to his stomach, and sinking faster as the honey warmed up.

“U-Uhnnn, Jakey, help me!” J8 called out—suddenly realizing the bee boy’s name.

“Awww, Jatey!” Jakey giggled, pushing him down further. “You love honey! It tastes real good, remember?” Jakey pushed his entire head under with a ‘glorp’, smiling brightly as two other bee boys joined around the hexagon Jatey had sunken into.

“Do you think we should?” Jason asked.

“We totally should!” Leo replied, barely able to contain himself.”

“Let’s do it, then!” Jakey laughed—as did the other two—as all three plunged their cocks into the thick honey, pumping and humping, their enormous asses and chubby bodies bouncing and jiggling as their full and round balls emptied white, sticky jelly into the hole… and they drew back as something began to surface.

Jatey stood about their height now—maybe a few inches taller, but it was difficult to tell when he was floating with his new wings too! His tummy jiggled and his ass was twice as large as the others—and his ass was a shiny, dripping donut hole of honey-filled goodness! He smiled with bright, honey teeth and wide golden eyes, his cock much bigger and throbbing hard. On top of his now golden and windswept hair sat a crystalized honey crown—and the bee boys grinned and giggled as their new prince hugged them all sooo tight!

“We’re so happy to finally have a prince!”

“What’s our first task, Prince Jatey?”

“We’ll do anything!”

Jatey—now more honeybee than he was goat, fox, or human to begin with—smiled as the most innocent of thoughts crossed his mind.

“Everyone in the village would super love our honey, guys!”

“““Yeah, yeah!”””

“So let’s give them an all-you-can-eat buffet!”

The boys cheered, flying off deeper into the hive… and bringing back hundreds—no, thousands—of bee boys, each chubby and hung and ever so eager to share their delicious gift. Jatey looked onto his new kingdom, his mind dripping with sugary goodness as all rational thought dissolved into sugar and the sight of his newfound power.

“Okay, boys! Let’s swarm!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misery Loves Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144116) by [ForbiddenArcanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum)




End file.
